Come a bit closer
by DrasticMeasures
Summary: Draco and Hermione's firts night together.. My first ficlet. Based on Brandy's Song "Come a bit closer". Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** Nope not my characters, just the plot. Everything else is by my idol, J.K. Rowling.  
  


**Come a bit closer  
_by: DrasticMeasures_**

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
He looked at me. I felt like I was melting. He layed me down on his soft, silky, green bed. His grayish eyes were sparkling. I cant believe this. Im with Draco Malfoy. The One and Only Draco Malfoy. Sure he was a jerk in our previous years, but what the heck. He's hot and he's changed. Everybody was shocked. A mudblood with a Malfoy? Hermione could be kidding herself.   
  
A tear flowed down from his precious gray eye. Its funny, yet touching to see. Why the heck is he crying? Hermione ignored her sarcastic mind. Draco whispered something. It was vague and Hermione didnt mind about it. She didnt even hear it. He leaned forward to meet my lips. I kissed him back. His lips were so soft, so sweet, so smooth. His tongue entered my mouth. it was so gentle. _So Malfoys are absolute sweethearts behind that badboy attitude.._  
  
_"Come a little bit clsoer. Let me hold you baby..."_  
  
He took off my shirt. Slowly. Slowly. I was so frustrated. I helped him take it off. He unbuttoned his green and silver polo. Funny how he is so loyal to Slytherin. I was amazed by his body... Hermione touched his six-pack abs... smooth and tut tut..no hair. He was staring at me with hunger, Hunger. I closed my eyes....  
  
_"I will be good to you...."_  
  
I forgot everything. But not him. Nope, not my Draco. He is mine. Mine for the evening. Hermione giggled. No.. Mine forever. We were both completely naked. He stared at me..again. He smiled. The Draco style. Its cute... he looked so...so...angelic. I felt so light in his touch.. I felt heaven... I felt him...  
  
_"and If we try, to forget tomorrow.. Make it last forever..tonight..._  
  
Draco touched Hermione's caramel colored hair..smoothing it very slowly. I felt love. He lied on the bed with me. I moved closer to him. He hugged me. I placed my head above his chest. Feeling his heartbeat... "I love you.." Draco said. "I love you too..." Hermione said. He kissed my forehead.. I love him so much.. I wish this could last forever. I wish he wont go...  
  
_"and if you must go.."_  
  
My lips met his again. The kiss was soft...and hot. I couldnt shake this feeling. I broke the kiss..He stood up. Looking at me. He moved clsoer again. He caressed my neck. Kissing it. Hermione hugged him tightly. He smoothed her hair. She patted his chest. Well ,well, well built chest. Draco laughed. The laugh that captured Hermione's heart.  
  
_"Know that Ill be missing you, wishing youre closer..."_  
  
Hermione layed down. She was watching him get a thornless rose from his vase. Draco has a vase in his room. The big boy loves roses. Funny. Yet. Attractive. He walke towards hermione..Draco gave her the rose. It smelled so good. It smelled like hime. hermione never felt anything like this. Of course, this is her and Draco's first.  
  
_"So lets make the most of this moments together we'll never forget.."_  
  
He was on top of me. Hermione was shaking so hard. "Everything is gonna be ok...trust me"..and he kissed Hermione. He entered Hermione's tiny spot. She felt like her feminine is ripping. He moved faster. She felt the pain...and....the pleasure. She started to like the feeling. She looked at him. Hermione looked at the man who took her virginity.  
  
_"and its breaking my hard coz I know, that tomorrow you'll be miled away..."_  
  
It felt so good. This wasnt an ordinary feeling. They both rested after an extraordinary exertion. He wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her warm temperature..Draco liked this..Hermione felt tingly and warm all over.  
  
_"And if you're leavin me now. Baby I dont know how..I will get over you.."_  
  
Hermione rested my head under his chin. He smlled the sweet essence of her hair. Hermione looked up and kissed draco one more time..gently pushing her tongue into his mouth..Draco gave in and played with hers...  
  
_"I love you.."_ those fainted words escaped from Hermione's mouth.  
  
_"I love you too..."_   
  
And that night... the thick line seperating a Gryffindor and a Slytherin..became sort of...thinner.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading this little fic. :) 


End file.
